


Look At The Mirror

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're too fucking sexy for someone without boobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> related to this [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/555286), to fill the doubles/mirrors square for kink_bingo

Ao — ...chi...wait...stop." Kise pants as he tries to push away at Aomine's roving hands, the tanned fingers a stark contrast against fair skin. He's too tired, too spent to keep on going but one look at Aomine tells Kise that the end is nowhere near.  
  
"Stop whining," Aomine grumbles as he strokes Kise's cock; he smirks when it starts to harden and throws a smug look at Kise. "See, you can still go for a couple more rounds."  
  
Kise squirms, hips jerking in reaction to Aomine's strokes. He moans, whines, hands blindly grasping at arms. " —mine...cchi, wait— I can't...—"  
  
Whatever Kise wanted to say next is swallowed by Aomine's mouth as he kisses Kise, it's open and wet and rough—biting and licking and teeth clicking together. The kiss abruptly ends and Kise is left with a dizzy sense of frustration in his muddled mind.  
  
"You're too fucking sexy for someone without boobs." Aomine comments as he flips Kise on his stomach, pressing against the length of his back before entering him with one thrust. Kise cries out, oversensitive nerves jolting him, mixing up pain and pleasure signals.  
  
Aomine thrusts his hips forward, hard and fast, loving how Kise squirms under him. "Good, so good. Fuck, Kise."  
  
Kise lets out a stacatto of ' _ah, ah, ah_ ' at each thrust, hands curling into the bedcovers. Aomine flicks his tongue across the length of skin he can reach, tasting salt and something that's only Kise. He bites then soothes with kisses until the unblemished skin is littered with tiny red indents. Kise moans under him, breathy and high and gasping and Aomine wants to see more. More of Kise taking him, more of his face lost in arousal, just  _more_ —  
  
His gaze slides from the trembling back of his lover to the full-length mirror propped on the wall reflecting light and a part of their room, and for once Aomine is glad that Kise managed to convince him of leaving the stupid thing in their room.  
  
Without preamble, he slides a hand under Kise and hauls him up, earning an undiginified yelp and a lot of flailing from the blonde. He moves to the end of the bed, sitting at the edge with his feet planted on the floor and moving Kise's long legs to straddle him properly.  
  
"Aominecchi, what are yo—" Aomine cuts him off with a hard but short kiss and he's greeted with Kise blinking owlishly at him after. When Kise opens his mouth to attempt talking again, Aomine thrusts his hips up making Kise gasp and pitch forward. Aomine saves him from falling flat on the floor with an arm around his waist.  
  
He pulls Kise closer until the blonde's back is flush against his chest, head lolling back to rest on his shoulder. He rocks his hips, liking how Kise arches his back, taking him in a little deeper. His gaze takes in the slight furrow in Kise's brows; then to amber brown eyes, half-lidded and unfocused; then to cheeks high with color; then to shiny swollen lips, a flash of white biting down on the lower lip; his perusal continues down—down to the smooth line of a temptingly exposed throat, down to the defined chest and peaked nipples, down until he can't see anything but vague lines from his point of view but he wants to see more—  
  
He shifts his gaze from his lover to the full-length mirror and stiffens at the sight reflected back.  
  
There's him. And there's Kise. And god, Kise looks even sexier than normal with his skin flushed a light red and slick with sweat; that smooth expanse of chest now littered with kiss marks; the residue of his cum splattered on his stomach from earlier; legs splayed open on either side of Aomine's legs and—  
  
—and Aomine can see  _everything_.  
  
The realization makes him thrust harder earning a louder moan from Kise, blonde head slumping forward as he pants and hands grasping at Aomine's arm around his waist—his only anchor.  
  
"Kise, look up." Aomine orders, grinding his hips upward into Kise. Kise replies with an unintelligible moan but doesn't do as he's told. Aomine frowns, his free hand grabbing for Kise's chin to tilt it up; he can feel Kise's panting across the skin of his hand. "I said look...finally found something...your mirror's good for." He grunts with each thrust as he watches Kise on the mirror.  
  
Tired eyes flick up only to widen once they take in the reflection on the mirror, Kise lets out a squeak pressing backwards into Aomine as if wanting to get away. "Wha— wha— Aominecchi—..."  
  
Aomine huffs out a short laugh, "Kise's you're tightening up. Seeing yourself turns you on?"  
  
"No,  _no_! I—" Kise turns into an even darker shade of red; he tries to turn his head—to look away— but Aomine won't let him.  
  
"No. We're gonna finish it like this. I want you to watch." He nips at Kise's earlobe, flicking his tongue against it once before moving to Kise's neck. He's pressing even closer, deeper into Kise, hips moving faster, enjoying the way Kise's face contorts with pleasure and embarassment.  
  
Kise whimpers, head struggling. "I don't want to...Aominecchi, please—...ahh, ah, nngh... _Daiki_ —"  
  
Aomine blinks, startled at the use of his name, breathy and desperate on Kise's lips as he comes, curling forward—away from him and closer at the same time—,breath fanning warm against his arm. It's enough to send him shoving his hips against Kise without any thought on how the blonde might be oversensitive or exhausted. He needs more of Kise and he's taking it, just a little more—  
  
Aomine buries his face in the crook of Kise's neck as he comes, panting and shaking and wrapping both arms around the still trembling blonde. When the feeling of falling passes, he groans and sits up only to fall back into the bed, taking a limp Kise with him. He rolls them both so they're on their sides and kisses the sweaty shoulder close to his mouth. He feels Kise shuddering in response, then sighing as he falls asleep.


End file.
